


Jealous

by serohtonin



Series: Let It Unfold [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets upset when Darren shows up late to his place. Darren makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and this didn't happen. Title taken from, and story inspired by Beyonce's song of the same name.

Chris stands in front of a boiling pot on the stove, losing his patience.

Darren should have arrived half an hour ago for his surprise birthday dinner.

Instead, he's probably with _her._

Chris throws the pasta into the water and then pours some scotch into a glass (not usually his drink of choice, but it was a gift from Darren, and kind of for Darren, too, Chris had joked when he got it last Christmas).

It burns his throat as he quickly downs it, squeezing the glass in frustration.

When Chris finally got with Darren during the summer, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was willing to compromise for the sake of both of their careers.

However, he didn't know it would hurt so much when other people would publicly take pictures with Darren, wish Darren well, and go on about how truly amazing he is.

On the other hand, they didn't get to witness Darren's sleepy smile and soft, bright eyes every morning.

Yet, all the private looks in the world couldn't help when Chris was alone, again, when Darren had promised differently.

It's not like Chris wasn't accustomed to solitary living; he could survive. 

But he didn't want to, anymore.

He wanted Darren, who still wasn't around.

Chris slams the glass down and picks up his phone, ready to send a text when he hears his front door click open and then close.

"Hey, honey. I'm home," a warm, familiar voice calls from the foyer.

It's Darren.

Chris sighs and turns toward the stove. "You're lucky I delayed starting this. Otherwise, it'd be cold."

There's a metal _clang_ near the foyer, then a _tap tap tap,_ and arms wrapping around Chris' middle not too soon after that.

"Why, hello to you, babe."

"You're late," Chris says sharply.

Darren brushes his lips to the back of Chris' neck. "'m sorry. Had to do some work stuff. You know how it is."

"Work stuff, like posing in furry costumes with your not-girlfriend? Or is she your girlfriend again? I can never keep track."

"Hey. Whoa. I'm a little late, and suddenly I'm cheating on you? That picture is old, by the way. How did you even see it?"

"It doesn't matter," Chris remarks quietly, stirring the pasta.

"You're right. It doesn't. Look at me. Please?"

Chris can practically hear the frown in Darren's voice, so he turns his head, but doesn't speak.

"I'm yours. I don't want anyone else," Darren confesses so damn earnestly. "I love you. I thought I made that clear after the shitshow of last summer."

Chris spins in Darren's arms. "I don't want anyone else, either." He pauses, not meeting Darren's eyes. "It's hard sometimes, y'know? I can't stand it."

"How do you think I felt when I saw you holding hands with _him?_ God, I--" he nearly growls, "In any case, that's in the past. We're done with that, and I'm here now."

"Except we're not done with that, Darren."

Darren grabs Chris' face. "Yes, we are. All that other stuff stays at the door. You're not really with him and I'm not with her, not anymore. So can we just _be?"_

"The pasta's almost ready. I'm--"

Darren interrupts him with a hard kiss to Chris' lips.

"I'm so yours, completely and totally. Let me show you?" Darren murmurs.

"But, dinner. I--"

"Fuck dinner." He drags Chris away from the stove and presses him back against the counter. "Fuck me instead."

Darren kisses along his jaw, and then brings their groins together, where Darren's already half-hard. "Can't you feel how much I want you? No one else gets that, Chris. No one but you."

Darren slips a hand underneath Chris' sweats, wrapping a hand around him.

"Let me get you off?" Darren continues, "the way you got me off this morning, yeah?"

"Mmm," Chris agrees into the crook of Darren's shoulder.

"Okay." Darren nips at the bare skin near Chris' shirt collar. "Wanna mark you so bad."

"Wish you could," Chris whispers as Darren works him over.

"Soon. Maybe," he kisses up Chris' neck, "for your birthday. C'mon, babe."

Darren's lips graze Chris' jaw until their mouths meet again. When Darren slips his tongue inside, Chris comes all over Darren's fist.

Chris pulls away to catch his breath. "Fuck. Thank you."

"Thank _you."_ Darren noses at Chris' jaw. "You're kinda hot when you're jealous. I want you to just take me, prove to me who I belong to."

"In a little while. I'm still mad that you ruined dinner."

"Yeah, but," Darren takes Chris' earlobe in his teeth and wipes his hands on his own pants, "I made up for it."

"Bastard."

"Liar. I was born to happily married parents, thank you very much."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," Darren smirks.

"No. I don't. Now, go order pizza while I clean up."

Darren goes to the sink and rinses off his hands. "Ooh, I love it when you order me around."

Chris hip checks him as he dumps the overcooked pasta down the garbage disposal in the sink. "Just do it, Darren."

Darren waggles his eyebrows. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right. Happy Birthday, Dare."

After Darren dials the phone, Chris leans in to whisper in his ear, "I'll show you who you belong to later, birthday boy."


End file.
